


you're safe now so come on back where you belong

by assbuttsinlove



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttsinlove/pseuds/assbuttsinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I ask you something?” Foggy asks quietly.</p>
<p>They’re sitting on the roof drinking beer.  It’s the simplest thing they can do and even though they’re only inches apart, there’s still an ocean of space between them.  Foggy can feel it, and he knows Matt can feel it too.  Their friendship is on the mend but it’s on shaky ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're safe now so come on back where you belong

“Can I ask you something?” Foggy asks quietly.

They’re sitting on the roof drinking beer.  It’s the simplest thing they can do and even though they’re only inches apart, there’s still an ocean of space between them.  Foggy can feel it, and he knows Matt can feel it too.  Their friendship is on the mend but it’s on shaky ground.  

Matt takes a small, measured sip of his beer.  It’s already three degrees too warm for his liking but he doesn’t care.  His friend’s presence is warm and comforting, like a soothing balm on a burn.  He’s never really told Foggy about how he makes him feel.  He holds onto it like a precious nugget of gold, tucked away in his chest, in his heart.  It aches with every breath he takes. “Sure,” he mumbles. The sun feels good on his skin.  He listens as Foggy shifts, he can hear Foggy’s hair brush against his shoulders as he turns to glance at him.  What a picture he must make, blind Matt Murdock, filled with secrets, lies, and regrets.  

“Why’d you...keep it a secret from me?” Foggy asks.  

A breeze blows and with it comes various smells of the city.  Matt wrinkles his nose and does his best to filter most of them out.  It’s a little harder with Foggy around, especially since they’re alone.  He tends to let some of his walls down when he’s around him because he wants to feel and hear everything Foggy has to say.  He takes a final sip of his beer and places it on the ground between his feet.  “I...I’m not very good at sharing.”

“Come on, Matt. You’ve gotta give me more than that,” Foggy says.  “I’m not mad anymore, I just...wanna know.”

Matt splays his fingers out on his knee and sighs.  “I didn’t want you to look at me differently.  I didn’t want you to see me for what I really am.”

Foggy snorts.  “A dude who likes to run around in tights?” he teases.

Matt laughs.  “Shut up.”

“They look good on you,” Foggy continues.  He nudges Matt’s knee with his own and puts down his beer bottle.  “You make them work.”

Matt chuckles and shakes his head.  “I hide.  I hide behind a mask. I hid this from you for so long.  I’m sorry you had to find out the way you did.”

Foggy takes a deep breath and nods.  “Yeah, me too.”   

“Do you regret our friendship?” Matt asks.  His heart is heavy as the words awkwardly tumble out of his mouth.  

“What? No, never, Matt. I...I love you, dude.  You’re my best friend, you know that.  I’ve always been honest with you.  And I always will be.  I just need to know that you’ll do the same.”

“And if I don’t?”

Foggy shrugs.  “Then...I don’t know.  I’m just gonna have to trust that you’re telling me the truth.  It’s all on you, buddy.”

“When you walked out on me that day...I felt like…” his voice trails off and he blinks when he realizes Foggy is reaching for his hand.  He lets it happen.  They entwine their fingers together and it feels so natural, so easy.  He can feel Foggy’s pulse beating through the palm of his hand and it’s nice and steady.  

“It’s okay, Matt.  It takes time.”

“What?”

“Being honest,” Foggy says with a little chuckle.  

Matt squeezes down on Foggy’s fingers.  “I’m happy you’re here, you know that, right?”

Foggy nods.  “I just nodded, and yeah, I do.  You’re lucky to have me, man.”

“Excuse me?” Matt asks with a laugh.  

“I’m just saying.  Total babe over here, total babe.”

Matt laughs.  “Someone has a high opinion of themselves.”

Foggy nudges him again and laughs.  It feels good to laugh and smile, especially with Matt.  They’re still holding hands and neither of them want to let go.  “Hey, will you promise me something?” Foggy says.  

Matt turns to him.  “What?”

“Will you be careful?  I know it’s kind of stupid to ask but...it’s bad enough I worry about you doing regular stuff.  Now I have to worry about you flipping around in the rain and kicking guys in the nuts.  You know how anxious I get,” Foggy says.

Matt smiles and nods.  “I’ll do my best.”  

“Good.”

“So you really think I make the tights work?” Matt asks.

Foggy laughs and nods. “Yeah buddy.  You do.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thoughts and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
